


Viktor's Moving Castle

by MayaBill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Book Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M, Movie Howl's Moving Castle, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Давным-давно, в обычном шляпном магазине жил обычный парень. Люди поговаривали, что бродит там волшебник, который ест сердца молодых девушек и юношей, но почему он должен был волноваться? Никто даже не захочет красть его обычное сердце, а уж тем более есть.





	Viktor's Moving Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viktor's Moving Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172201) by [Grandking-of-space (did_you_say_justice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_say_justice/pseuds/Grandking-of-space). 



> Я обожаю Ходячий замок и Юри на Льду, а вместе это захватывающе)))  
> Работа есть на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5162491

Давным-давно, в оживленном городке, основанном в небольшой долине вдали от моря, был шляпный магазин. И жила в этом шляпном магазинчике небольшая семья, состоящая из трёх человек: недавно овдовевший отец вместе с двумя сыновьями. Два сына хорошо ладили между собой, купаясь в отцовской любви. С тех пор как их мать умерла, с деньгами в семье было туго. Сыновья стали делать шляпы и помогали в магазине больше, чем раньше. В конце концов их отец во второй раз женился. Их новая мать была такой же доброй и любящей, как и их собственный отец. Годом позже они радовались появлению нового члена семьи, ещё одному сыну.  
  
Младший сын рос в любви, о нем заботились больше, чем о остальных братьях. Младший был тихим и очаровательным по-своему. Посетители радовались его присутствию. Он получал лучшую одежду, сделанную его матерью, и любые игрушки, какие он только хотел. Он был обожаем, и его окружали любовью все, кого он встречал. Он заводил друзей без особого труда и мог получать несколько подарков каждый год, даже не попросив. Его жизнь была лёгкой и роскошной с самого рождения.  
  
Средний был своеобразным, но не экстравагантным. Он вырос очаровательным и харизматичным, каждый раз привлекая к себе внимание, когда никто не замечал его, точно как его брат. Многого от него никогда не ожидали, сколько бы он ни пытался стать известным. В итоге он вырастет и изменит это. Много усилий будет приложено, и его заметят и будут почитать, но не настолько, насколько бы он хотел.  
  
Но, конечно, ничья судьба не была похожа на судьбу старшего брата.  
  
От старшего сына ожидали многого. Он - образец для подражания. Он не плакал и не жаловался. Он делал все, что ему говорили, и любил все, что ему давали. Ему доставалось меньше всего внимания, и он имел не самую красивую одежду. Его любимые вещи в итоге доставались среднему брату, чтобы сэкономить деньги. Старший изучал семейное дело, проводя день за днём в магазине со своим отцом. Все считали, что он продолжит семейный бизнес, когда его отец уйдёт в мир иной. Он никогда не жаловался и никогда не плакал.  
  
Его отец и мачеха надеялись на это не потому, что они не любили его. Просто такие вот вещи, как, например, эти самые ожидания, в этой странной долине были само собой разумеющимися. Младший должен вырасти счастливым и богатым. Старший должен продолжить дело семьи и, возможно, он не будет успешным человеком. Любой, стоящий между ними, будет странным и расстраивающим сочетанием; не успешным, но и не безуспешным. Мачеха пообещала себе, что обеспечит детям правильное будущее, когда они подрастут.  
  
Младший сын, возможно, я должен сейчас упомянуть, что его звали Отабек, был отправлен далеко-далеко, к знаменитому волшебнику. Там он мог обучиться волшебству и магии и встретить знаменитых и важных людей. Он сможет наладить связи с самыми престижными и богатыми людьми в долине, которые будут гарантировать ему яркую и успешную жизнь. Он ни разу не поднимет палец в своей жизни и будет иметь все. Возможно, он встретит своего принца или принцессу и женится на королевской особе. Со столькими возможностями, не было сомнений; что бы он не сделал, это обязательно будет фантастически и ярким.  
  
Средний сын, названный своей семьёй Кенжиро, был отправлен в кондитерскую. Там он узнает, как делать самые вкусные сладости в мире, и даже сможет сделать себя известным. Разумеется, он не будет так же известен, как и его младший брат, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы получить то внимание, которого он желает. Он обязательно найдёт себе партнера, с которым создаст семью. Как раз именно то количество успеха, которое должен иметь средний сын.  
  
У старшего сына было не самое впечатляющее будущее. Старший останется в магазине и продолжит семейное дело. Будет присматривать за магазином, сможет продавать и даже придумать дизайн для нескольких шляп. Он будет учится, чтобы занять место отца, когда того не станет. Старший должен будет заботиться о своих родителях, когда они постареют, и потом, возможно, он женится и заведет свою семью. Однако, это желание было практически невыполнимым, потому что он почти никогда не покидал шляпный магазин надолго; этого времени не хватало, чтобы завести хоть какие-нибудь отношения. Старшего звали Юри. Юри - главный герой нашей истории.  
  
Вы знаете, Юри никогда не был против своего скучного будущего. На самом деле, он думал, что оно прекрасно ему подходит. Став старше, он заметил, что ему доставалось меньше всего внимания, и уже начал предвидеть свою судьбу. Он быстро принял то, с чем многие бы не согласились. К тому же Юри любил шляпы. Даже после смерти своей матери, он был увлечен этими шляпами, которые окружали его. Он мог говорить с ними каждый день, и придумывал каждой шляпе свой характер. Он обещал им хороших владельцев, которые будут украшать ими свой вид.  
  
— Ты такая привлекательная шляпа. Твоя владелица будет очаровательнее, чем остальные женщины, — мог говорить он шляпке, украшенной ленточкой. — Ты поможешь ей найти любовь всей её жизни. Он попросит её встречаться и влюбится в неё по уши. Она всегда будет дорожить тобой и относиться к тебе, как к своей счастливой шляпке. У тебя будет счастливая жизнь, я уверен.  
  
И действительно на следующей неделе пришла девушка с прекрасными чёрными кудрями и в красивом платье и купила эту шляпку. Она пришла через несколько месяцев, чтобы попросить шляпку для своей свадьбы, которая будет в следующем году.  
  
И так Юри прятался в кладовой внутри шляпного магазинчика, делая и украшая шляпы для любого человека, который мог зайти в магазин, говоря с каждой, которую делал. Каждый посетитель был доволен шляпами, которые он делал. Некоторые даже просили его смастерить им наиболее подходящую им шляпу. Юри никогда не чувствовал, что упускает что-то. Все это очень подходило ему, и он наслаждался каждой минутой. У него никогда не будет такой необычной жизни, как у Отабека, или большого семейного счастья, как у Кенжиро. По его мнению, это будущее подходило им лучше всего. И он не хотел менять его.


End file.
